De regreso a casa
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Esto no era posible, parecía pesadilla, muchos creerían que seria Malfoy el que le hiciera eso a Potter, pero la realidad era otra...Harry Potter engañaba a Draco Malfoy.


De regreso a casa*

Engaño.

Era a la conclusión que había llegado el de ojos color mercurio, no había otra posibilidad que la única de que lo estaban engañando. Suspiro abatido llevándose las manos a la cara, ¿como era posible que todo lo feliz en la vida se le estaba yendo al retrete en picada?, se negaba a aceptarlo pero todas las sospechas y pistas lo llevaban a lo mismo...Harry Potter lo estaba engañando.

Ese joven que salvo al mundo mágico y que tanto desprecio con todo su ser, parecía que se la estaba regresando y el doble de lo que el le hizo, por que lo lastimaba sentimentalmente...así es...amaba a ese moreno de ojos esmeralda. Y aun que no lo crean, siempre lo amo, ya que su caso fue mas, "molestar a la persona que te gusta" y no sabia si fue una alegría o una tristeza que el joven no se diera cuenta por tantos años...pero hubo un día en que no lo pudo callar mas.

 _Flash back:_

 _Miraba con insistencia la puerta por la que debía salir cierto mago de cabellos oscuros y mirada soñadora, ¿y por que lo esperaba?, simple. Malfoy se trago su orgullo y envió a su lechuza a entregarle una carta al joven citándole en ese salón que sabia estaría desocupado a esa hora, no le dijo claramente el motivo, simplemente le menciono que tenia que hablar con el de favor, y rogaba a Merlín que el moreno se dignara a ir y de preferencia sin sus lapas que hacia llamar amigos._

 _Estuvo dando vueltas en el lugar como león encerrado, pero le carcomía el no saber si vendría el moreno, se harto de estar parado y fue a sentarse en alguna banca, pero antes de hacerlo, escucho un extraño ruido haciendo eco, miro perspicaz por todo el salón tratando de localizar de donde había provenido, se encogió de hombros restando le importancia y cuando ahora si se iba a sentar, la puerta de madera se abrió tímidamente revelando una mano que dio paso a un chico de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda que se mostraba ligeramente angustiado, pero como no, teniendo su varita en mano._

 _-Malfoy-menciono al percatarse de su presencia._

 _-Potter._

 _No dijeron nada por un rato mientras se miraban a los ojos, finalmente Draco se hizo a un lado ofreciéndole la silla en la que se iba a sentar, Harry lo miro extrañado pero acepto el ofrecimiento del rubio. Malfoy fue hasta el escritorio donde tomo su varita que había dejado anteriormente, Potter al ver esa acción, tomo mas fuerte su varita pero sin sacarla, si el oji mercurio quería guerra, guerra tendría, no se dejaría intimidar ante nadie. El rubio al ver que su adoración se ponía a la defensiva, dibujo un circulo en el aire con la varita dándole aparición a una hermosa rosa de un color lapislázuli brillante que flotaba en el aire._

 _Harry se quedo embelesado viendo esa flor, jamas había visto una tan bonita y menos una rosa de ese color. Draco le dio un pequeño empujoncito a la flor que levito hasta acabar frente al chico de ojos esmeralda que la tomo con una tímida sonrisa._

 _-E-es muy hermosa-algo pareció hacer click en su cabeza-P-pero, ¿a que viene todo esto, Malfoy?¿Es alguna de tus bromas o jugarretas?-pregunto aun un poco a la defensiva pero sin soltar la bella rosa._

 _-Para nada Potter, no es una broma y mucho menos una jugarreta._

 _-¿Entonces para que me citaste aquí?_

 _-Se que habrás notado que ya no te molesto ni nadie de los Slytherin, eso es por que yo se los ordene. No te haré daño._

 _Harry le dio la razón, ya que era cierto. Malfoy para probar que lo que decía era verdad, dejo su varita de regreso en el escritorio y levanto las manos en son de paz. Se acerco lentamente a Potter tomándole una mano y llevándola a sus labios besándola, Harry se sonrojo por esta acción, ya que también le gustaba Malfoy pero no tenia claro lo que sentía y se negaba a aceptar que lo amaba, incluso a el mismo. El rubio se separo y con un hechizo no verbal, las velas que rodeaban el salón se encendieron, se coloco en medio del aula donde la iluminación le daba un aspecto cálido._

 _Salto de trampolín hacia olas heladas,_  
 _donde el pasado vuelve a la vida,_  
 _combates el miedo al dolor egoísta,_  
 _cada momento mereció la pena,_  
 _nos agarramos sin movernos, justo antes de chocar,_  
 _porque los dos sabemos como termina esto,_  
 _nuestro reloj hace tic-tac hasta que rompe tu cristal,_  
 _y me sumerjo en ti otra vez._

 _Porque tú eres la pieza de mí mismo_  
 _que desearía no necesitar_  
 _perseguir incansablemente,_  
 _todavía peleo, y no sé por qué._

 _Si nuestro amor es tragedia,_  
 _¿por qué eres tú mi cura?_  
 _Si nuestro amor es locura,_  
 _¿por qué eres tú mi lucidez?_

 _Al finalizar su poema, levanto la vista para encontrarse al moreno con los ojos como plato y mirándolo fijamente, Harry se habia quedado embelesado ante lo dicho por el rubio, eso significaba...¿que se acababa de...declarar?._

 _-Esto es...una, ¿d-declaración?._

 _Malfoy le hubiera dicho "No Potter, es un chiste", si tan solo no lo amara, cerro los ojos unos segundos recordando la ternura del morocho, camino de nueva cuenta hasta el y con suavidad acaricio su mejilla mirando esmeralda contra mercurio._

 _-Si, y me encantaría ser correspondido._

 _El azabache bajo la cabeza sonrojado pero con una pequeña sonrisa que estaba naciendo en su rostro, en ese instante supo lo que el morocho le respondería y adelantándose a sus actos, se fue inclinando hasta casi rozar sus labios, solo un milímetro mas y..._

 _-¡AH!_

 _Los dos se miraron fijamente sin moverse, ese grito no lo hizo ninguno, entonces ¿quien?. Voltearon lentamente encontrándose a ciertas personas, Ron estaba acostado sobre el suelo sobándose la cabeza, Pansy intentaba quitarse a Hermione de encima y Blaise se sostenía de los brazos para no aplastar al peli rojo._

 _-¡¿Quien me empujo?!-vocifero Ron intentando pararse._

 _-¡No te hubiera empujado si esta no me hubiera pisado!-Pansy se levanto tirando a la castaña._

 _-¡Para empezar ni siquiera debemos estar aquí!-Hermione les reprocho._

 _-Chicos...-les llamo la atención el moreno._

 _Al voltear, vieron a un cabreado Malfoy que tenia la mirada destilando furia, detrás de el, Potter estaba sonrojado pero pidiéndole explicaciones a sus amigos con la mirada. Lo que paso después no fue bonito, solo pongamos que ciertas personas recibieron un merecido castigo por espiar declaraciones._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Seguía guardándoles cierto enojo a sus amigos por que se pusieron de acuerdo para espiarlos, pero también les agradecía por que fueron los primeros que aceptaron su relación, si, desde aquel día se hicieron pareja, muchos no lo aceptaron de inmediato, seguían creyendo que el solo utilizaba a Harry pero a el no le importa. Ron y Hermione aceptaron que salieran por que el de lentes ya estaba enamorado de el, solo que el mismo no se había dado cuenta, lo cual fue una grata sorpresa para el rubio, Pansy y Blaise también lo aceptaron por que no podían reprocharle nada a su amigo, y cuando un Malfoy se enamora, lo hace de verdad.

Esos años al lado de Harry fueron hermosos, aun recordaba con claridad los aniversarios que celebraron, Harry se esforzaba por darle algo que fuera digno de un Malfoy, pero a Draco por primera vez no le importaba lo que le regalaran, por que para el todos los regalos del azabache eran hermoso, pero su mayor regalo fue una lluviosa tarde de Abril...

 _Flash back:_

 _-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?_

 _El de lentes resoplo dejando los utensilios de cocina, hace medio año que empezaron a vivir juntos, a Harry le gustaba cocinar pero su novio insistía en ayudarlo, el era muy bueno en la cocina pero frente a Malfoy su comida parecía basura._

 _-No Draco, ya te dije que yo lo haré._

 _-No veo el problema en que te ayude-le menciono el rubio sirviéndose una copa de vino._

 _-No lo hay, solo que hoy quiero cocinar, haré algo especial-le guiño el ojo dando vuelta para volver a cocinar._

 _Draco soltó una ligera risa, por mas que le ofreciera ayuda al otro este siempre terminaba denegandola, sabia por que lo hacia pero prefería no decirle nada. Hoy había llegado a casa con varios ingredientes advirtiéndole que no se acercara a la cocina por que "Hoy haría algo especial", obviamente desobedeció por que estaba ahí mirándolo cocinar._

 _-Te dije que no te acercaras aquí hoy._

 _-¿Me estas regañando por verte cocinar?-pregunto burlón._

 _-Te castigare si sigues un segundo mas, vete a la mesa-pretendió amenazarlo apuntándole con el cucharon._

 _-Esta bien, esta bien, ya me iba-levanto las manos y se retiro._

 _Después_ _de 20 minutos, la mesa estaba decorada con un banquete excepcional, Draco sabia que Harry cocinaba bien, pero esto excedía sus limites, su pareja se mantenía con una sonrisa triunfante. Compartieron una agradable velada hablando de ellos, sus trabajos y amigos, así fue como llegaron al postre, un pastel de chocolate con café de Colombia, la cubierta tenia un glaseado dulce que se complementaba con los diferentes tipos de cacao._

 _-Este pastel es asombroso-le alago Malfoy limpiándose educadamente con la servilleta._

 _-Gracias, tuve que buscar por varias tiendas del mundo mágico para hacerlo, tiene varios tipos de chocolate._

 _El de ojos color mercurio siguió comiendo, realmente estaba sabroso. Harry se ponía nervioso a medida que su pareja terminaba el pastel._

 _-Sabes...hice esto por que es un día especial, no se celebra nada...aun...pero espero que este día a merite una celebración futura._

 _El mas alto se llevo el ultimo bocado a la boca._

 _-Lo llame pastel sorpresa...por que contiene una sorpresa._

 _Los dientes del rubio emitieron un sonido metálico, como si hubiera mordido algo, saboreo el chocolate dejando en su boca algo duro en forma de aro, tomo una servilleta dejando el contenido en ella, quedo impresionado ante lo que veía..._

 _-La pregunta es...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _Un hermoso anillo plateado por fuera y dorado en el interior con una franja de diamante. Miro a su pareja que se mantenía quieto esperando su respuesta, el no le contesto y solo bajo la mirada para tomar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, se levanto y le dio la vuelta a la mesa colocándose atrás del oji esmeralda, lo abrazo depositando la cajita de terciopelo negro en su regazo._

 _-Si hubieras esperado un minuto mas, yo hubiera sido quien te lo preguntara._

 _Harry se cubrió la cara evitando que su pareja lo viera sonrojado, Malfoy beso su mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Ese día lo recordaba como uno de los mejores, ambos tuvieron esa idea, solo que el planeaba dárselo al terminar la cena, al final ambos se pusieron los anillos y sus amigos los felicitaron, algunos comentando con picardia la noche de bodas, y ahora que lo pensaba, era un milagro que no se hubiera tragado el anillo.

Sus padres y amigos fueron quienes organizaron la boda, querían dejarle tiempo a solas a "los tortolitos". Y todavía recordaba con claridad la ansiedad que sintió el día que se caso...si, no lo diría en voz alta, pero si sintió nervios, y que bueno que sus amigos y padre estuvieron ahí para evitar que se lanzara por la ventana.

 _Flash Back:_

 _-¡Draco, déjate la corbata en paz, ¿acaso quieres ahorcarte?!_

 _El rubio retiro sus manos de su cuello ante el llamado de su amigo. Maldición, esta nervioso, este era un gran paso en su vida, no era que no quisiera casarse, Merlin, no veía la hora para convertir a Potter en su esposo, pero cualquiera sentiría nervios el día de su boda._

 _-¿Están seguros que esta derecha?_

 _Todos en la habitación rodaron los ojos, Draco era un perfeccionista. Lucius se planto frente a su hijo y fingió mover su corbata para dejarla exactamente igual, miro los nerviosos ojos de su primogénito, inicialmente no estuvo de acuerdo con la elección de pareja de su hijo, pero le había agarrado cierto cariño al de lentes._

 _-Te ves perfecto, Harry es afortunado-menciono Nott sin despegar la vista de un libro que estaba leyendo._

 _El rubio menor volvió a pasarse el peine por el pelo, estaba a minutos de presentarse frente al altar. La puerta fue tocada llamando la atención de todos, Blaise miro rápidamente a todos para darles a entender que el abriría, cuando la abrió encontró a Remus Lupin._

 _-Malfoy, ya es hora._

 _Oh, Merlin. Esas tres simples palabras fueron como un golpe bajo en su estomago, se miro en el espejo una ultima vez recordándose internamente, "Malfoy, estas a punto de casarte con la persona que mas amas en este mundo, así como el también te ama". Se dio vuelta saliendo de la habitación con todos siguiéndole los pasos, cuando llego a un gran salon hermosamente decorado, tenia que admitirlo, su madre y la señora Weasley se lucieron. Todos los invitados ya estaban en sus asientos, Albus Dumbledore seria quien oficiaría el matrimonio._

 _-¡Por amor a Merlin, te dije que ya no tocaras tu corbata!_

 _Parpadeo confundido ante lo dicho por Blaise, divago tanto en su mente que no se dio cuenta que volvió a re acomodarse la corbata, iba a contestarle a su amigo pero fue cortado por una suave melodía que inundo el gran salón, segundos después se abrieron las enormes puertas dando paso a Harry Potter._

 _...Y justo en ese instante, en el que vio a su novio, todo nerviosismo en el desapareció._

 _Hay estaba Harry, su futuro esposo._

 _Conto cada paso que quedaba para que el moreno llegara a su lado, no venia acompañado como era la tradición en las novias, "Demasiado femenino" había dicho Potter. Cuando el de lentes quedo finalmente a un lado de el, no despego la vista de su persona, se veía tan hermoso en ese traje blanco, y le daría un premio a quien sea que logro dominar su cabello, no traía puestas su gafas, y tenia un pequeño ramo en las manos que suponía su madre debió entregárselo en el ultimo minuto._

 _-Muy bien, comencemos, queridos hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para celebrara la unión de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter en sagrado matrimonio..._

 _Las palabras del director quedaron en el olvido cuando Harry le devolvió la mirada con una tímida sonrisa, ambos mirándose todo el tiempo con un amor que era palpable, se perdieron en los ojos del contrario sin darse cuenta que Albus había llegado al tan esperado final._

 _-Entonces, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿Acepta a Harry James Potter como su esposo, para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta el final de sus dias?-el anciano les tendió un papel que era el documento oficial de su enlace, Draco se inclino y firmo arriba de su nombre._

 _-Acepto._

 _-Y usted, Harry James Potter, ¿Acepta a Draco Lucius Malfoy como su esposo, para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta el final de sus días?-el de ojos verdes también firmo antes de tomar la mano de su casi esposo donde reposaba su anillo de bodas, tan inmersos estaban el uno en el otro que ni cuenta se dieron de cuando se los pusieron._

 _-Acepto._

 _Albus sonrió antes de enrollar el pergamino y colocarle un sello._

 _-Los declaro esposos, pueden besarse._

 _No necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. Tomo a su pareja de la cintura para a traerlo en un apasionado beso que Harry correspondió con una suave risa, si era sincero, el también pensaba hacer lo mismo pero Draco le gano._

 _Fin del Flash Back:_

Y vaya que fue una celebración, no era por presumir, pero esa había sido la boda mas hermosa a la que había asistido y todavía le parecía extraño el como su madre y la señora Weasley habían congeniado tan bien. Y la risa que lo ataco cuando encontró a Zabini y Weasley en el baño deborandose las bocas, sabia que eran novios desde hace tiempo, Blaise jamas le dijo pero tampoco lo negó, Harry fue quien se lo contó 1 hora después de que se estos se hicieran pareja.

Y la luna de miel...Merlin, aun podía saborear el chocolate derretido sobre la cremosa piel de su esposo, y esas apasionadas noches en las que nadaron en el mar y se entregaron bajo la luz de la luna, pero bueno, no entraría en detalles ahora. La gran alegría llego meses después de su matrimonio.

 _Flash Back:_

 _Acomodo el libro en el estante que hasta hace poco había terminado, se sentó a un lado de su esposo que lo seguía mirando con reproche pero sin enojo, Harry se le acerco y recostó su cabeza en su hombro._

 _-¿Que insinúas?_

 _-Que deberías ir con un medi-mago, pudiste haber comido algo que te cayo mal._

 _Por que claro que lo que tenia no era normal, hace tres días que su esposo se había levantado a la carrera todas las mañanas para vaciar puntualmente su cena en el retrete, y últimamente estaba sensible a olores y sabores. Tenia una sospecha pero dudaba en mencionarla, después de todo su Harry no sabia nada de eso._

 _-Puede ser, haré una cita para mañana. No se que cosa pudo ser, siempre he comido lo mismo._

 _Desvió la mirada a su estante de libros, podía comentarle de eso, si era una falsa alarma por lo menos le serviría en el futuro._

 _-Harry, ¿has escuchado de los embarazos...masculinos?_

 _El moreno parpadeo confundido, ¿que acaba de oír?._

 _-¿Que?_

 _-Pues, existen los embarazos masculinos._

 _Enserio, ¿que?. El moreno sabia que muchas cosas podían pasar en el mundo mágico, había hipogrifos, sirenas, hombres lobo, veelas, y la magia era real, pero ni en sus mas locos sueños creyó posible un embarazo masculino, aunque debió deducirlo, había pociones que te hacían parecer a otra persona, ¿por que no habría de haber pociones para que un hombre pueda crear vida en su interior?._

 _-¿Con pociones?_

 _-Hay dos maneras-pensó un momento en como podía decírselo sin alterarlo-Como bien dices, pueden ser por pociones, muchos hombres y mujeres solteros o con parejas del mismo sexo que desean tener hijos pero no pueden naturalmente, las pociones han sido una alternativa a la adopción para esas brujas y magos. La otra seria por medio de un enlace con un sangre pura-ahí estaba, esa mirada de que Harry sospechaba algo-Cuando un sangre pura se enlaza con alguien de su mismo sexo, la descendencia tiene que seguir y el mismo enlace hace a la pareja del sangre pura enlazado, que sea fértil...es cuestión de crear primogénitos legítimos de la misma sangre._

 _-¿P-por que me estas diciendo esto?_

 _-No te espantes, pero...creo que puedes estar embarazado._

 _La sala quedo sumergida en un silencio, Draco miraba cauteloso a su pareja, esperaba que no se fuera a desmayar. Harry miraba a la nada con la respiración mas lenta de lo normal, podía deducir que estaba conteniendo el aire de la impresión, el rubio se le acerco lentamente con la intención de tocarlo y sacarlo de su shock._

 _...Harry lo aparto de un empujón..._

 _Cuando estaba por tocarlo, el menor se levanto como bala y le planto la mano en la cara apartándolo de su camino, corrió hasta la chimenea donde desapareció entre el humo dejando a un Malfoy despeinado y con la mirada confundida...¿A donde rayos fue?..._

 _Draco pensó que tal vez necesitaba despejarse, por lo que lo dejo solo una hora, pero realmente le preocupaba que hiciera una estupidez, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que su esposo pudiera sentir, el toda la vida vivió rodeado de magia y un embarazo masculino se le hacia natural, pero Harry se acababa de enterar de eso hoy mismo, y el podía estar en cinta. Pasada la hora se desespero y se dirigió a la chimenea para ir en busca de su esposo, pero en ese momento el moreno re apareció y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, fue directo al baño dejado nuevamente a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca._

 _-¿Harry?_

 _El rubio se acerco a la puerta por la que se había metido su marido, y cuando estuvo a segundos de tocarla, de ella apareció su esposo con la piel tan pálida como el papel y con la mirada gacha._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Malfoy tenia la intención de abrazarlo pero la botella que su esposo le puso enfrente se lo impidió. Tomo la pequeña botella verificando su contenido...oh, mierda...el conocía esa poción, y el color que tenia era mas que reconocible. Rojo para el negativo, azul para el positivo._

 _-Azul-susurro el azabache._

 _...Harry estaba embarazado..._

 _Draco creyó que su esposo lo golpearía por dejarlo preñado, y estaba en todo su derecho de molestarse ya que el no sabia. Aunque no podía evitar estar feliz, ¡Merlin!, iba a ser padre, un heredero Malfoy estaba en camino._

 _-Draco..._

 _El rubio reacciono al escuchar el murmullo de su esposo. Vio como lentamente el menor levantaba su rostro para dejar paso a una tímida sonrisa._

 _-Seras padre._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Y ese día lo recuerda como uno de los mejores, Harry había saltado a sus brazos siendo un manojo de sentimientos, obviamente le alegraba tener un hijo, pero llevarlo era otra cosa, por lo que le tomo una semana asimilar la noticia pero después de eso fueron los mejores meses de su vida. Al menos hasta que llego el dia del parto...oh, ese cruel y hermoso día en el que vio a su primogénito por primera vez...y también le reconstruyeron la mano...

 _Flash back:_

 _Harry se removía inquieto entre las suaves y finas sabanas de su cama, se sentó de improvisto llevándose las manos a su redondo vientre; si mal no recordaba, estaba en su penúltima semana de embarazo, por lo que no había tenido necesidad de alarmarse ya que los embarazos mágicos tenían un día en especifico...pero este dolor..._

 _-Draco-agito ligeramente el hombro de su esposo._

 _-Mhm-el rubio murmuro una casi inaudible queja._

 _-Oh, por todos los cielos, ¡Draco!_

 _El de lentes volvió a agitar a su esposo sintiendo una punzada en el bajo vientre. Malfoy se dio la vuelta fingiendo que seguía dormido, estas ultimas semanas su esposo tenia unos extraños antojos, ¿Quien diablos come papas con helado y sardinas?, y el como el pobre diablo que Harry localizaba primero, tenia que cumplirle sus caprichos._

 _-¡Maldición, levanta el trasero de la cama!_

 _-Mañana._

 _-¡No, lo harás ahora!_

 _-¡Agh!-el rubio se sentó y miro medio somnolientos al amor de su vida-¿Que desean mis berrinchudos?_

 _-Hospital._

 _A Draco le tomo exactamente 20 segundos procesar lo que su esposo le decia._

 _-...¿Que?..._

 _-¡¿Quieres una maldita señal de humo?, tu hijo ya viene!. ¡MUÉVETE!_

 _20 minutos después:_

 _Draco se movía de un lado al otro en la sala de operaciones mientras Harry jadeaba del dolor_

 _-¡Draco!-el azabache le llamo captando su atención. Inmediatamente el rubio se coloco a su lado._

 _-Estarás bien, pronto tendremos a nuestro pequeño en brazos-intento tranquilizarlo ante los angustiados ojos del menor._

 _-Tengo...miedo-tomo la mano de su esposo-Prométeme...que estarás a mi lado._

 _El mas alto le sonrió calidamente apretando ligeramente la mano del menor._

 _-Hoy y siempre._

 _-¡PONGA ESFUERZO!_

 _El grito del medi-mago los saco de su mundo, el moreno inmediatamente se concentro en su magia para sacar a ese bebe de su cuerpo, Draco veía con ojos naturales el como su hijo venia al mundo, después de todo es medi-mago también, pero Harry se había negado a que el le operara...cosa de embarazados. Harry le fue apretando la mano a su esposo conforme sentía mas dolor hasta que..._

 _...CRACK..._

 _-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

 _Se escucho un llanto en el quirofano junto con dos gritos._

 _El segundo fue de Draco._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Tuvo la mano vendada por mas de tres meses junto con esas horribles pociones para el dolor. Pero la sonrisa de su hijo lo compensaba, esa blanca piel como la leche, ojos de un mercurio como el, y la cálida mirada de su esposo, pero lo mas maravilloso era su cabello, la genética de ambos se habían peleado en ese punto y dejaron a su hijo con ambos colores: la mitad de cabello azabache y la otra rubio.

Y aun después de todo...Draco se preguntaba que había hecho mal.

Todos estos años habían tenido una relación normal y duradera, Harry era un esposo alegre y perfecto. Pero últimamente todo eso había caído en picada, el moreno le rehuía, salia mas seguido, la mayoría del tiempo estaba fuera de casa, evitaba cualquier contacto muy cercano, incluso su hijo hacia lo mismo, realmente no sabia que pasaba, desconocía el problema...o si el problema era el.

Suspiro frustrado una vez mas, estaba cansado, no quería seguir con esto, estaba claro que el amaba a Harry, y su amor no tenia fecha de caducidad, pero no estaba tan seguro si su esposo pensaba lo mismo. Se levanto de su escritorio y salio de su oficina para retirarse por hoy, en el camino saludo a unos cuantos empleados, al final del largo pasillo lo esperaba su recepcionista que le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

-¿Ya se retira, señor Malfoy?

-Si, Clara, avísame si pasa algo.

-Claro señor-la joven le entrego su abrigo.

El rubio estaba por retirarse pero la voz de su recepcionista le detuvo.

-¡Ah, señor Malfoy!

Draco se volteo sin animo para ver que quería, ¿Acaso no captaba que ya se quería largar?.

-Felicidades-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

El rubio ahora si salio del edificio caminando unas pocas calles para tomar la chimenea a la mansión Malfoy, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por que lo había felicitado?, que el recordaba no tenia ni una feche especial hoy, su aniversario había sido hace 5 meses y nadie que conocía cumplía años. Aun anhelaba cuando podía pensar libremente que su esposo lo quería con toda el alma, o cuando su Harry le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que le dacia al mundo entero, "Amo a Draco Malfoy", esos paseos en el parque, esos cumpleaños de su hijo, esas tardes en el patio montando escoba, esas noches de pasión. Todo era tan bueno y lejano, pero si Harry era mas feliz lejos de el, tendría que conformarse con ver su felicidad al lado de alguien mas.

Su declaración, un milagro.

Su propuesta, una coincidencia.

Su boda, una alegría.

Su embarazo, una confusión.

Su parto, un dolor.

Su vida...lo mejor que le ha pasado.

Intento no darle importancia y tomo la chimenea gritando en alto al lugar al que se dirigía, una vez sus pies tocaron suelo, se sacudió un poco para quitarse el polvo y registrar su casa con la mirada.

Como lo suponía, no había nadie, ni rastro de su esposo e hijo.

Avanzo unos pasos para ir a la sala y llamar a Harry para decirle de una vez que esto no podía seguir así, si tenia algún problema con el podía decírselo libremente, no le haría daño, lo amaba mucho para lastimarlo incluso si lo había engañado. Cuando abrió las puertas de la estancia, unas serpentinas salieron disparadas a su rostro.

-¡FELICIDADES!

...¿Que?...

Un ligero peso golpeo contra sus piernas, al mirar abajo diviso una cabellera de dos colores junto con unos metálicos ojos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños papa!

Felicidades.

Serpentina.

Cumpleaños.

...Carajo...

Para cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, su esposo ya se encontraba a su lado cargando al infante.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Draco-Harry deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Ahora todo tenia sentido, su esposo e hijo estaban raros esas ultimas semanas por que le estaba preparando una fiestas sorpresa, se escaqueaban por que querían que no se diera cuenta de nada. Su Harry no lo engañaba. Soltó una sonrisa cansada, se había matado la cabeza pensando un sin fin de cosas cuando todo era tan simple, se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños.

-Gracias.

Uno a uno, los invitados le fueron felicitando y dando los regalos, su hijo sacudía algunos tratando de adivinar que eran. Y su fiel esposo...oh, ese lindo moreno que logro robarse su frió corazón. Cuando Harry se levanto para ir por mas té, Draco le metió el pie haciendo que el moreno cayera sentándose sobre su regazo, Harry lo miro con reproche pero sus quejas fueron calladas por los sedientos labios de su esposo.

-Perdóname-susurro cuando se separaron.

-¿Por que?-pregunto confundido.

-Por no recordar esto.

-Tonto-le volvió a besar con una sonrisa.

Y es que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, nadie podía quitarle a Harry. Por que su corazón, es de su propiedad; era increíble lo que pudo llegar a formular, de regreso a casa.


End file.
